


Home is Where You Can Be Yourself

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [39]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home is Where You Can Be Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

Once the decision had been made to go home instead of playing the tourist game, Henry had relaxed. The commercial flight to Sidney wasn't bad, and by the time they boarded their chartered Citadel flight to home, he was loose enough to actually be sleepy.

Glancing over to Chris when the seat belt sign blinks off, Henry bites his lip for a second, uncharacteristically uncertain. "Can we... just... cuddle on the couch for a bit?"

"Yeah, of course," Chris says, rising to his feet. Taking Henry's hand, he grabs a large blanket from one of the nearby cupboards and then pulls him over the couch, settling in first so Henry can get comfortable against him.

The couch is wide, thank Citadel, and even as big as Henry and Chris are they fit well. Henry drapes himself over the comforting warmth of him and rubs his head against Chris's chest. He doesn't have words at the moment. He just... snuggles there.

Chris has seen glimmers of this before in the time they've been together, but somehow Christmas and being together with his family seems to have pushed it even further. He wants to ask why, what's going on, but maybe it'd be better to wait until they're at the ranch, until Henry's ready.

Henry's mentally reviewing his schedule, trying to figure out how much of a fight he's going to have with his "people" over the full-out break he's about to take. No "scaling back", no "just an interview here or there". He's out. For two months. And fuck anyone who tries to stop him. He squirms a little, tries to burrow deeper into Chris. "I'm tired, Chris." It has nothing to do with being sleepy.

"I know," Chris says, hugging Henry even closer and kissing the top of his head. "You need a break. A serious one. We both do."

"We should buy a plane. This is nice," Henry teases, yawning widely. "I could get used to it."

"I bet," Chris says, rubbing Henry's back and trying to think non-sexy thoughts, "but I've heard these babies run about 60 million."

Henry nods, rubbing his head against him. "Yeah. I wouldn't really want one. I don't want to travel that much," he adds with a chuckle. "Maybe we can take cruises like your mom and dad."

"I've never been on one," Chris says, closing his eyes. "Have you?"

Henry shakes his head slightly against him. "No. Mom and dad used them to get away from us, and I haven't had time or the inclination since I've been out on my own."

"I'd like to go on a long one," Chris says, thinking about it. "Across the ocean or around South America... not just one of those Caribbean things."

"That would be brilliant. Citadel has them you know. Big ones and small ones alike."

"We wouldn't have to hide," Chris says with a smile. "That would be nice." Which just might be the understatement of the year for him.

"Could be real people doing real people things albeit on a contained world." Henry's smile grows. "I like it."

"You should check into when the next one is," Chris suggests, stifling a yawn against the inside of his shoulder.

"I think they have them all the time to different places," Henry murmurs, catching the yawn even if Chris didn't let it out. He closes his eyes. "I love you." His voice is drifty, just like him.

"I love you too," Chris murmurs, once more tightening his hold on Henry as he slides into sleep.

* * *

The flight, even as long as it had been, was mostly spent sleeping, and yet Henry is still tired when they finally pull up to the house. A warm glow lights the windows and his smile is no less real for its weary quality. "Home," he murmurs, taking Chris's hand as they walk to the door.

"Home," Chris agrees, smiling, letting them into the house, everything already readied for them by their people on site. He'll bring in their luggage later, right now it's simply good to be here, to have reached the end of their journey, and closing the door behind them, he pulls Henry into his arms and kisses him thoroughly.

The soft sound, somewhere between groan and whimper, slips from Henry's mouth to Chris's, and he opens to him, free to _be_ here; to completely be himself and he turns that self over to Chris just as completely.

"I love you so much," Chris whispers, drawing back slightly, their foreheads pressed together. "You're everything to me. And if you're struggling, I need to know. I don't want you thinking you have to be strong or hide how you're feeling from me. I can handle this. Even when I'm working and things are crazy, I still want to know how you're doing. You still come first."

Henry sighs heavily. "I've been... ashamed, I suppose. I was raised with all that British shite, you know? Stiff upper lip. No one needs to hear your problems. We weren't allowed to have emotions unless they were pleasant ones. So I was fine when everything was good. I felt free to be happy and share the good feelings. I don't know, Chris, I think maybe I've been in denial."

Chris nods, taking Henry's hand and pulling him down the hall, into their bedroom. Sure they slept some on the plane but he's still tired and he's sure Henry is. "I get that and I can understand it," he says. "But from here on out, I want you to let me know when you're feeling down, tired, when things are getting to you. Let me shoulder some of it."

"Yes, Sir," Henry murmurs, staring a the floor for a moment before looking up at him. "It's just not something I want to waste our time on when we Skype, you know?" _Or make you feel bad when you can't be nearby._ "But I'll tell you now, I promise."

"It's not an order," Chris clarifies, just in case, stretching out on their bed and drawing Henry down with him. "I don't want to make things harder for you. But I am here for you - even when we're thousands of miles apart."

"I understand it's not an order." The solid warmth of Chris under his cheek as he lays his head on his shoulder is a better balm to his soul than anything else, even being home. Still, they're in their own bed and it fits them perfectly and that's good, too. "Now that I'm not lying to myself, I won't keep it from you."

"Good," Chris says with a smile, running his hands over Henry's back and up under his shirt.

It's soothing. It's gentle and it's sweet and in this moment Henry's pretty sure he's never loved Chris more. The slightest hint of sweat and aftershave tickles his nose as he nuzzles under Chris's jaw again, a soft rumble of contentment bathing whisker-rough skin.

"Are you still tired?" Chris asks, stroking Henry's back. At this moment he could go either way, exhaustion and lust balancing the scales.

"I am." The words rumble between them and then Henry lifts his head and looks down at Chris. "I am not, however, sleepy." That same stubble caresses the inside of his palm as he lays it against Chris's cheek and leans in, lips brushing over familiar lips until a shiver travels his spine.

Chris slowly deepens the kiss, delving into Henry's mouth, his hands tightening on Henry's back, pulling him down, in, their bodies pressed together.

There's a lightness of being swirling through Henry. No one can touch them here. They're completely alone and he suddenly gasps with the realization. Gives himself over to Chris as he hasn't since they left for Australia. Whimpering into his mouth, Henry rolls off of him and tugs at Chris. He needs his weight. Needs him pressing him down and keeping him grounded.

Chris goes with the tugging, making room for himself between Henry's thighs, kissing his lover, his boy, again and again.

It's what he needs right now, for Chris to take over, overwhelm him, send him to sleep sated and wrapped in his arms. Henry groans into his mouth, trapping his tongue, sucking lightly as his hands move over Chris's powerful back and shoulders, down to his trim waist and his perfect ass and back again. "Love how strong you are." He smears the words against his mouth before opening to him again.

"Want inside you," Chris growls softly, pushing up to kneel between Henry's thighs, his shirt dragged over his head and his jeans discarded before he starts work on Henry's.

Henry's gut flips and twists with want and he nods, pulling his shirt over his head and toeing of his shoes while Chris expertly handles his jeans. "Want to hurt for you soon. Please?" he asks, a vision of him on his toes, almost suspended by his wrists flashing through his mind. "Please, Sir?"

Chris nods. "Not tomorrow," he says, mindful of jet lag and the emotional upheaval they've just gone through. "But the next day," he promises, making room for himself between Henry's thighs again, now that they're both naked.

"Thank you." The words are sincere, but his attention has focused quickly on Chris and the way they fit so perfectly together. He inhales deeply, his scent working on his senses, passion blooming again. "Love you," he whispers.

"Love you too," Chris murmurs, smiling, reaching for the lube they keep in the bedside drawer, his cock slicked and fingers pressed inside Henry's body, working him open. "More than anything or anyone in this world."

Easing a leg up and over Chris's shoulder, Henry lifts himself up a bit on his shoulders, opening wider, dropping his head back as his eyes flutter closed. "I need you." For once he doesn't try to return touches, to give back while he's getting so much. He lets himself take, arms flung out to the sides as Chris plays him perfectly.

"You'll have me," Chris promises, curling his fingers to stroke over that bundle of nerves again and again, his gaze loved on Henry's face, on the pleasure playing across his features.

The whimper driven from Henry's throat by Chris's clever hand drifts into the air, surrounding them in intimacy. It's quiet here, the country buffering from the usual noise and bustle of the city and there's only the two of them, only the way Chris plays him with the familiarity born of their years together. He rocks against him, asking for more with his body, heart overflowing with love.

Chris holds out as long as he can, captivated by his lover's pleasure, by the noises gifted him. And then he rises up, moving between Henry's thighs, fingers replaced with cock, slid in slowly, deeply, until he's buried inside his boy.

Connection. Every single time. It's more than sex. Even when it's ass-pounding, filthy, and hardcore there's always something different. A knowledge that this particular act has only ever belonged to Chris. That love binds them in a way that transcends lust. But when it's slow and sweet and overwhelming like this? It's the very definition of bliss.

Henry opens his eyes and finds those brilliant blue eyes. He reaches a hand up to touch Chris's face. "I love you."

Chris tilts his cheek into that touch, savouring the intimacy between them, the emotion behind those words. "I love you too," he whispers, pressing a kiss to Henry's palm, his cock throbbing inside his lover.

Enough words. Henry's hands map every curve of muscle, every inch of warm, smooth skin he can reach as his body adjusts to Chris and his rhythm, the synchronicity of their bodies moving together coupled with the relief of having time to be together, to relax, spread out before them has him floating in bliss.

Chris moves into Henry again and again, losing himself in his lover, in the feel of his body, his hands, the tight heat making his head swim with pleasure, every nerve lighting up.

Henry loses track of time, loses track of everything until, suddenly, his body is in danger of losing control. He throws his head back, fingers digging into Chris as he begs with desperation. "Please, Sir! Please, I need... I'm going... I _need_!"

Chris nods, lifting his head, gaze locked on Henry's face as he growls softly, "Do it. Come for me."

The obedience is immediate, his body coming apart beneath Chris, shaking and shuddering through an almost violent orgasm, his come painting both their bodies. "Chris!"

There's no hope in holding out after that. Chris follows Henry over with his own shout, emptying every last drop into his lover before he finally collapses.

The warm weight of Chris lying against him is the perfect end to a perfect moment. Arms wrapped around his neck, holding him closer, Henry breathes into his neck.

He doesn't bother trying to speak. There's nothing they haven't already said with body and soul.


End file.
